the_rainfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay In Control
"Stay In Control" is the third episode of the second season of The Rain, and the eleventh episode overall. Directed by Kasper Gaardsøe, and written by Julie Budtz Sørensen, the episode was premiered along with the second season of The Rain on May 17, 2019. As Apollon surrounds the base, Simone scrambles to find a cure. Rasmus's secret draws Sarah to him—but threatens to tear the group apart."The Rain" Stay in Control - IMDb Plot Rasmus is testing out his new power to release the virus at will. He successfully sends out black viral smoke and then stops it, staying calm the entire time. He stands in the doorway of his room and stares at Fie as she works on the cure in the lab. It’s not creepy at all. In a flashback, we learn about Fie's background. She’s remembering that time in graduate school when she went to a bar with her boyfriend and did shots all night. In the present day, Fie explains to Simone that now that she has Frederik’s notes, she has what she needs to create the cure, but she has to work quickly, because of the virus’ tendency to mutate. Each time it reaches a new host, it changes. They don’t know why, but the virus is inherently aggressive. Fie shows Simone what she means using a sample under the microscope. Whenever the virus is provoked, it attempts to kill whatever threatened it and mutates into a stronger, deadlier version in the process. The current mutations are much deadlier than the rain was. If it continues to evolve in Rasmus, they won’t be able to cure him. They need to avoid provoking his virus. Simone looks away from Fie, since she knows that Rasmus’ virus has already evolved. Simone suggests they put Rasmus in a more comfortable room to help decrease his stress. She wants to keep him from watching and listening to them. Fie suggests a larger room down the hall, then becomes nauseous and has to run to the waste basket to vomit. Simone walks Rasmus to his new room and exclaims over how nice it is. Rasmus wants to know when they’ll cure him. Simone explains that they’re working as fast as they can and Fie knows what she’s doing. Rasmus thinks that Fie doesn’t believe in a cure, and Simone can’t convince him otherwise. She convinces him that she believes he’ll be cured, anyway. Then Rasmus asks Simone what it feels like "to do what you like", and Simone tries to explain to him that none of them are doing what they really want to do. He seems to let it go, while also thumbing through an old book. He teases her about what she’d really like to do with Martin, until she leaves. She lets the door swing shut behind her, but at the last second, Rasmus sticks the book in to stop it from latching. Now he’s free from his unbearably long imprisonment. Martin brings Simone up to the roof for a romantic picnic. He did the best he could with what was available, acquiring marching songs and sour wine. They lie down on the blanket and kiss. Simone asks Martin if she can really tell him anything, like he said. He says she can, so she begins to reveal something about Rasmus, but they’re interrupted by Patrick. He has found something he thinks Martin should see right away. Martin gets up and follows Patrick, telling Simone they’ll try again another time. Patrick tells Martin that he found the video room while Martin was busy goofing off with Simone. It also has weed, tools and other stuff. Patrick pulls out the device with the blue light and tells Martin to put his arm in it. It’s electromagnetic and the nanocapsules are also magnetic. Whoever was using the room was definitely trying to get the nanites out. Patrick says there’s all kinds of weird gadgets there. He brings over the EMP gun and tells Martin it switches off the lights. Martin asks him to keep investigating. Kira, the rebel Apollon soldier, visits one of Apollon’s rebel prisoners who’s also one of her friends. She secretly tells him that Apollon has found the base and she needs him to go destroy all of the evidence that links them to the rebels before Apollon finds it. She breaks his nose so that she has an excuse to take him out of his cell. They pretend they’re going to the medic, but escape instead. Jean and Lea plant cucumbers up on the roof in the sunlight, now that the rain is safe. A black box lands on the roof, brought by a little parachute. Lea pushes the button to play a holographic message from Sten: “We’ve been looking for you. Now we know you’re here. You can’t hide anymore. We want Rasmus. He has the virus and he will kill you all. I know how much you have suffered, but we can end that. Let us take over. Either you hand him over by free will, or we’ll come and get him ourselves. If you choose to cooperate, we will help you remove the nanocapsules from your bodies and let you leave the zone. If you choose not to, you will all die. You have 24 hours to hand him over.” After the whole group watches the message, and realizes that the facility is surrounded by Apollon soldiers, Jean wants to turn Rasmus over to Apollon. He believes that they need help with Rasmus and Sten would provide it. Simone argues that Sten is lying. She and Fie know more about Rasmus and the virus than Apollon anyway. With Fie, the notes from the laptop and the lab, they can solve this. Jean asks how dangerous Rasmus is. Lea tells him to stop with this line of questioning. Rasmus isn’t dangerous to them. She asks Simone for confirmation. Once again, Simone hesitates and doesn’t sound convincing when she answers that they’ve got Rasmus and the virus under control and they know how it’s spread. Jean brings up a couple more points, but Martin jumps in and says that Sten is just trying to get them to fight amongst themselves and turn on Rasmus. Lea looks like she’s having doubts. Simone finds Fie just after Fie has found a pregnancy test, but she keeps it hidden from Simone. Simone tells Fie that Sten has found them, so she needs Fie to cure Rasmus in the next 24 hours. Fie wants to know how Apollon found the base and doesn’t think they can work any faster. She’s overwhelmed by the pressure of trying to do something that’s never been done before. Simone gets angry and says she’ll just do it herself. She walks out, leaving Fie to go back to her pregnancy test. Fie remembers more of the night she went out with her boyfriend. In the present, Patrick and Martin haven’t found any useful weapons. Martin hopes that a barricade and the facility’s doors and locks will hold Apollon off for long enough. Patrick argues that they should leave the base, but Martin says they have nowhere to go. Patrick wants to leave Rasmus, since he’s the one Apollon wants. While Lea and Jean are on lookout duty, Jean suggests that the two of them leave and find a house someplace where they can try to make a life. Lea refuses to abandon the group. Simone didn’t leave them at the end, when she had the opportunity to get out of the quarantine zone, ("Trust Your Instincts") so Lea isn’t going to leave Simone. Jean is worried that Apollon will kill them all, but Lea thinks they’re safer if they stick together. Jean isn’t happy with her decision. Rasmus goes to Sarah’s room to apologize for killing Jakob. He assures her it was an accident. Sarah tells him it doesn’t make Jakob any less dead. Rasmus continues his apology by telling Sarah that she has to help him find out what he did and why. She’s the only one who knows he’s guilty and she hasn’t told anyone. He implies that she’s complicit in the conspiracy now. Rasmus tells her that once he knows how he did it, he can figure out how to stop it. He doesn’t want any more blood on his hands. Sarah says okay, she’ll help him. Rasmus tells her that he was locked up for 6 years, so he knows what it’s like. Sarah doesn’t think it gives them as much in common as Rasmus does. She asks him if he thinks this makes them like Romeo and Juliet, but he doesn’t know who they are. Sarah tells him it’s Shakespeare and gives him a brief synopsis of the play. “I love you, I can’t have you, I commit suicide, all that stuff.” She’s surprised he hasn’t heard of it. He reminds her that he was locked in a bunker for six years. She thinks it sounds funny and probably didn’t believe him when he said it before. He doesn’t think it’s funny at all and tries to maintain his wounded dignity. Rasmus tells Sarah that he actually has an idea of how the virus works in his body. He wants to show her. She says okay, “It’s a date.” Rasmus gets all excited that they have planned a date. Kira brings the rebel prisoner, Denis, to the base and sneaks him in through a secret entrance. She tells him to kill anyone he sees, and burn any incriminating evidence. Simone works on the cure by herself, but she’s impatient and makes mistakes. Martin tries to calm her down and promises to help. Fie watches the pregnancy test for the result to show up. She thinks back to the aftermath of the accident. The doctor told her that her pelvis had been shattered, so she’d never be able to have children. Her boyfriend, Asgar, didn’t survive the crash. The rain starts that day. Back on the base, Fie gets excited when her test is positive. Up on the roof, Patrick has figured out what the gun does. He has Martin throw a drone into the air, then uses the gun to send out an EMP pulse and knock it out of the sky. It causes them pain as well because it affects the nanocapsules inside them. Martin wants to give it a try, but the gun is out of juice. He leaves to find a charger or more batteries. When Patrick returns to the basement, Kira’s rebel friend is searching for the gun and other incriminating evidence he intends to destroy. He and Patrick fight over the gun. It goes back and forth between them over the course of their brutal fight. The new guy puts new batteries in it and tells Patrick he has to kill him. Patrick purposely sets off a blaring alarm, which closes a quarantine door between them, then sets off the decon spray, which kills the other man. Simone finds Fie working in the lab as if nothing ever happened. She’s filled with new enthusiasm. She’s collected new samples and is already running new tests. If they work, they can try the cure on Rasmus today. They put on their Hazmat helmets and use the prototype vaccine on a rat. The injection has both the virus and the cure in it. The rat seems to get sick and die very quickly. Simone figures out that the rat is becoming like Rasmus. WIthin moments the rat turns black and emits a cloud of black smoke. Simone drags Fie from the room. This is the first time Fie’s seen the black smoke. She wants Simone to explain what happened. Simone just tells her it’ll be fine, they’ll try again. Fie doesn’t think it’s possible. Rasmus and Sarah go outside to a courtyard, where Rasmus explains that the virus comes out when he gets upset or angry. He tries to force himself into the emotions, but it doesn’t work. In order to wind him up, Sarah taunts him. He doesn’t realize what she’s doing, so it works. The way they’re yelling at each other attracts Jean’s attention from the roof. He goes to get the rest of the gang. They come outside just as the virus is reaching critical mass. Sarah begs Rasmus to stop, but he can’t. She cowers in a corner and the virus stays just far enough away from her. He calms down when he hears Simone’s voice, but the virus came close to everyone. Jean figures out the truth about Jakob and the others’ deaths. He confronts Simone with the truth and asks if she lied. All she’ll say is that she’s always tried to protect everyone. Lea walks out immediately and Jean follows her. Fie and Martin are both furious with Simone as they walk Sarah and Rasmus inside. Once Martin locks Rasmus up, he demands that Simone explain why she didn’t tell him her brother has gotten so much worse. Rasmus could have killed all of them. Simone says that she tried to tell him. And she insists that Rasmus isn’t dangerous to them. It’ll all be fine once they cure him and Apollon stops chasing them. Martin points out that Apollon are outside, ready to kill them all, but they’ve all defended her and Rasmus. He would have died for her. And now he finds out that she’s been lying to him. She tries to get him to understand, but he walks away. Lea goes to the greenhouse and pulls out plants in anger. The dying plants are now definitely dead. Jean runs in and stops her, then holds her while she cries. Lea decides she wants to leave the group and the base after all, just the two of them. She’d wanted to stay because their group felt like a family, but now she feels used and humiliated. In this moment, she’s forgotten everything else that’s happened. Simone goes into Rasmus room. He blames her for not telling the truth about his murders. She explains that she didn’t want him to be scared and she was trying to save him. She says it like he’s still 10 years old. Rasmus stands up to face her. His eyes turn blood red, the black veins begin to show, and he moves slowly toward her. She tries not to look like she’s running as she leaves. Then she hides in the bathroom for a few minutes to get over her anxiety, because she was actually terrified. Even without the virus, Rasmus is much bigger than her and was purposely threatening her. Simone remembers what her father told her. If they can’t find a cure for Rasmus, she has to kill him. For the first time, she understands that’s a real possibility. Then she finds Fie’s positive pregnancy test stick on the sink. Her cognitive dissonance only gets worse. Patrick wakes up after being knocked unconscious during his fight with the rebel. He’s trapped in the basement by a security door and wanders the halls looking for another way out. He discovers a control room with video feeds of the entire base. Fie and Martin sit on the roof and try to figure out what to do next. Fie says that they can’t trust Simone and Rasmus and she can’t control Rasmus. Martin thinks they should take Rasmus to Apollon, or he’ll kill them all. Simone uses the decon spray to kill the rat they infected with the virus. Martin finds her in the lab and tells her they’re giving Rasmus to Sten. She tells him that Apollon will just kill all of them, but he says she’s not thinking clearly because it’s her brother. Simone says she isn’t giving up on finding a cure, and goes back into the lab. Martin locks her in. When she’s done trying to get out, she finds that the dead plague rat has turned to liquid, some of it red and some black viral goo. Fie tells Sarah they’re giving Rasmus to Apollon and Sarah disagrees with the decision. Fie lets her know that she’s going to be an aunt, since Jakob is the father of her baby. She wants to make the base safe for the baby, too. Sarah lashes out at Fie. Sarah will never be her family. Sarah ruined Jakob’s last moments by making him upset. Sarah lost her person, and she feels guilty that he stayed in the zone and died for her, so everyone else is going to pay for it. Martin and Fie find Jean and Lea waiting for them with all of their stuff packed. Martin orders Jean to go look for Patrick, but he refuses. He tells Martin that they’ve decided to leave and find somewhere to live in peace. Martin tells them they can’t just leave. Martin says they’re all in this together. Lea asks him to define his terms. Lea asks where all of the others are. She points out that they aren’t together at all. She has a point. Martin locked both Simone and Rasmus up. Patrick has been accidentally locked up for hours and no one noticed. Martin and Fie made a major decision by themselves, which they now expect everyone else to go along with. No one has made any moves toward reconciling the group as a whole. Simone apologized to Martin and spoke to Rasmus. Fie talked to Sarah and Martin. For the most part, we’re seeing the group break up into its original pairings or new romantic couples. Martin argues that the big bad wolf Apollon is at their door. Jean states that they’ll be leaving as soon as they can. Fie says they don’t have to, because they’re turning Rasmus over to Apollon. Lea’s maternal instinct and sense of justice kick in. She won’t let them cooperate with the organization who killed Simone and Rasmus’ father. She asks what Simone thinks about turning Rasmus over. Martin’s answer is that Simone lied and Lea is leaving. They don’t get a say. Lea tells him she’s not ready to sacrifice her friends. Martin throws up his hands in frustration and asks what she wants them to do. Everything is falling apart. Lea gets up to go find Simone. Martin tries to stop her, but she pulls away, telling him to let go of her. Martin is turning into part of the problem in this episode, with all of the forcing people to go or stay where he wants them. Fie isn’t much better. Martin should not have put his hands on Lea, and he definitely shouldn’t have locked Simone in with the virus. Sarah goes to Rasmus’ room. She tells him that the others are planning to turn him over to Apollon. Rasmus immediately says, “Simone would never do that.” Lea goes to the lab and unlocks it. She goes in without a hazmat suit. Simone has spent the time that she was locked in doing more research. She’s discovered that there are 2 controller genes instead of just one. Fie was on the right track. They just need to adjust her cure. Simone is so excited about her discovery, she doesn’t listen to what Lea is trying to tell her or warn Lea that she should be wearing a suit near the samples. She runs out of the lab in search of Fie, leaving Lea there alone. Simone finds Fie on her way to Rasmus’ room. She tries to tell Fie about her discovery, but Fie won’t listen. She tells Simone it’s too late. When Fie looks in Rasmus’ room, he’s gone. Rasmus and Sarah run off into the woods together. Simone remembers Frederik telling her, “Rasmus is no longer who he used to be. We don’t know what he has become, what will happen.” Flashback In this episode, we can see a flashback about Fie before the rain, in a bar with her boyfriend, Asger, and she did over thirty shots. She was a star student and scientist, which made all of the girl scientists jealous. Two jealous girls on the party, that call Fie "The Prodigy", say that she skipped two grades in school and was valedictorian of her high school class. We also know that Fie is the youngest person ever accepted into the biology department, and she finished her master's in four years. The jealous girls finish saying that that they wouldn't want Fie to be the one entrusted with saving the world. In another flashback, that same night on the drive home, her boyfriend Asger was mad at Fie for drinking too much. She said she didn't actually drink that much, and she needed a break from school and everyone's expectations. Her boyfriend told her it was okay. While he was driving, she got silly and started tickling him. Asger, distracted, passed in red traffic light and a truck crash them. Later, in the hospital, a doctor tells Fie that her pelvis had been shattered, so she'd never be able to have children. When Fie ask about her boyfriend, Asger, the doctor says he didn't survive the crash. Then, the rain starts. Guest cast * Nikolaj Groth as Asger, Fie's ex-boyfriend * Nadia Avoghlian Kristensen as Jealous girl at party #1 * Rikke Westi as Girls at Jealous girl at party #2 * Ina-Miriam Rosenbaum as Fie's doctor * Nicklas Søderberg Lundstrøm as Dennis * Rasmus Hammerich as Voice of Strangers References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two